


Femslash February 1 | Rainbow

by starlightelixir



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Conspiracy Research Club (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, sorta tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightelixir/pseuds/starlightelixir
Summary: The prompt was "Rainbow".Katya and Patricia have a sorta sleepover in the Conspiracy Research Club's clubroom; Katya ends up falling asleep during a Midnight Online event.
Relationships: Katya Petrikov/Patricia Williams, Patricia Williams/Katya Petrikov
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619803
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February





	Femslash February 1 | Rainbow

“Are you going to bed already?” Katya said with a yawn--she stretched her arms out above her head, letting her cape falling into her chair around her.

“Probably.” Patricia still gripped her phone in her hand, but had her arm outstretched to her side. She looked over and up at Katya from her small cot in the floor--the only real illumination in the room was an old lava lamp on the table, and Katya’s computer. “I’m… Exhausted after today. After the past few days.”

“But it’s the Prismatic Coin event.” Katya had readjusted her cape and gone back to her constant clicking--be it from her fingertips on the keyboard or her hand on her computer mouse. “It’s once-a-year, and each year, they have different items! Once this is over, they’re just… Gone!”

Patricia couldn’t help but smile at Katya’s relentless enthusiasm--it’s not like she would see it, at least.

“At least switch to your phone so you don’t fall asleep there? I can’t really move you if you’re at your desk.”

Katya whined in response, but… Shut her computer down. She picked up her phone, and moved the the clubroom’s floor, laying next to Patricia on the cot of blankets. “Okay, okay, I’m here.” She laid back against the one pillow that they shared, against Patricia’s arm.

“You’re definitely going to be out of it like, immediately.” Patricia rolled her eyes, watching Katya grind through the dungeon she was on.

“Will not.”

“You were yawning.” Patricia covered her mouth, muffling her own yawn as she spoke. “I give you ten minutes.”

“Oh--look who’s yawning, now.”

“I know I’m tired, I don’t have to admit it  _ again _ .”

Katya had earned yet another prismatic coin, it’s animated, rainbow shine glimmering in the rewards box on the screen. Unfortunately, she had fallen asleep right before the battle actually concluded--meaning, she wasn’t aware of her victory.

_ At least she left auto-combat on… _ Patricia thought, carefully taking Katya’s phone out of her hand and plugging it into a nearby outlet. She laid herself back down next to Katya, one of her hands under her cheek.  _ Have you ever had a full night’s sleep in your life? _ She couldn’t help but wonder, watching Katya sleep with surprising ease.

She slowly laid her head back down off of her own arm, and, using that hand, reached out to take one of Katya’s. It wasn’t the first time they had stayed the night in the club room, and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last, but… It just felt nicer to be able to reach out and hold Katya’s hand. It was warm, it was familiar--not that the club room wasn’t familiar, this was just… More  _ comforting _ .


End file.
